Jeanne-Marie Beaubier (Earth-616)
Real Name: Jeanne-Marie Baubier Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Former teacher Legal Status: Citizen of Canada Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Alpha Flight, Team_Weapon_X Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Northstar (twin brother) First Appearance: First appearance unknown History Jeanne-Marie and her brother were separated after their parents died under mysterious circumstances. Jeanne-Marie was very introverted. She discovered her powers and thought they were a divine gift due to her strict religious upbringing. Telling others about this caused her to be beaten for 'blasphemy'. The trauma caused her mental illness. She developed an uninhibited and extroverted personality, and would not remember what she did when reverting back to Jeanne-Marie. This caused her to be punished even more severely. She buried the personality as well as knowledge of her powers deep within her mind. At one time she contemplated jumping off the roof of the school to see if her powers would save her. She finished school and began teaching. However, her other personality reemerged and she went out to celebrate her new job. While out on the town, two men approached her and tried to mug her. She used her powers to defend herself against one of them. A nearby Wolverine noticed the commotion and stopped the second mugger. He told Jeanne-Marie that she should seek James Hudson in Ottawa. Noting her strong resemblance to Jean-Paul Baubier, Hudson contacted him when she arrived. The two reunited and joined Alpha Flight as Aurora and Northstar. Her two personalities continued to be a problem. Jeanne-Marie has little memory of what she does as 'Aurora', having associated her powers and codename with the uninhibited personality. This personality became the lover of several of her teammates, including Walter Langowski and Wildchild. She had Walter experiment on her to alter her powers after an argument with Northstar. At times of fear, she seemed to revert back to Jeanne-Marie. Her Jeanne-Marie personality seems to be uninterested in being a superhero, only wishing to return to being a teacher. Each personality seems to hate the other. For a time the personalities seemed to merge into a more cautious and responsible form of her 'Aurora' personality. It was eventually deemd her mental illness was too severe and she needed help. Aurora was abducted by Weapon X while in an ambulance. She was deemed fit to work for them. They altered her powers allowing her to accelerate other people and objects. Sabretooth attacked her, but the damage was repaired through surgery. She found Colcord was charming and seemed unaware of the true purpose of the program. Aurora became romantically involved with Colcord. However, he began to abuse her, partially due to hearing jokes about his 'being with a mutant'. The abuse seemed to bring out yet another personality. This new personality was unchecked by the inhibitor placed to prevent agents from harming a superior. However, as Colcord begged for mercy, she found him pitiful and left. Aurora's current whereabouts are unknown; the X-Men were unable to find her when attempting to notify her about Northstar and the Hand. ONE considers Aurora a significant threat. Characteristics Height: 5'11" (1.8 metres) Weight: 125 lbs (56 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black with silver streaks Unusual Features: slightly pointed ears Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: * Able to propel herself at high speeds by accelerating her molecules. After Langowski's experiment she could only reach a maximum speed of Mach 1, but the Weapon Project's experimentation may have altered that. She can hover in mid-air by continually thrusting downward. * Also now able to accelerate other people and objects by making physical contact with them, often causing them to tear apart. * Possesses a degree of enhanced durability, enough to withstand wind resistance and friction while using her powers. * Originally, Northstar and Aurora could generate intense light when in contact with each other. Due to Sasquatch's experiment Aurora could now generate light on her own. Formerly she and Northstar could also cancel each other's powers; it is unknown if this is still possible given their current states. * Langowski also claimed he made Aurora undetectable to gene-scan devices that look for mutants. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: Aurora's costume is specially made so it does not tear while she uses her powers. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Aurora is schizophrenic as well as having 'disassociative identity disorder', also known as multiple personalities. * Loki has claimed that Aurora and Northstar's real parents were elves. He is hardly the most trustworthy source. See Also * Character Gallery: Aurora Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Alpha Flight members Category:Copy Edit